


Scared Meat Makes For A Bad Meal

by cursed_cactus



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Other, Reader dies, Second person POV, The Island of Lost Dakotas, bad? end, cannibal dakota - Freeform, implied choking, implied strangling, no beta we die like men, reader fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_cactus/pseuds/cursed_cactus
Summary: Cannibal Dakota is nice to his meat because he isn't a heartless asshole
Relationships: Cannibal Dakota/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Scared Meat Makes For A Bad Meal

You've been running for a while now, and you're not sure you can keep going for much longer. Wheezing, you barely manage to balance yourself after almost tripping over an unfortunately placed rock. You turn to see if you've lost him and gasp quietly when you come face-to-face with his chest.

"You're fast." He grins. "But not fast enough. Good job trying, though." He pats your head reassuringly. 

You take a step back, shivering. "P-please don't." You stammer. 

"Don't what?" He almost sounds genuine.

You wipe the sweat off of your forehead with a shaking hand,, inching back a little more. "I don't know. I don't know. Don't kill me. Don't eat me. Don't- do whatever you're planning to do with me." 

He laughs. "That's so cute. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're not?" You whisper, your third step back being halted by his hand on your shoulder.

"No. But you're still coming with me." He smiles, showing off uneven teeth. "And I wouldn't try to run away again. I know this woods like the back of my hand. I know every shortcut, every bypass. You'd never make it out alive. Understand?"

You nod fearfully.

"Great!" He reaches down and swings you up into his arms, holding you bridal style. "We're gonna go back to my place now." He turns, elbowing his way back through the dense forest, taking care to shield you from the clawlike branches.

Against your better judgement, you kean into his chest and close your eyes. Maybe if you imagine hard enough, you actually won't be there anymore.

__________

When you reopen your eyes, you're back on the dank floor of his cave. You turn over and see him sitting beside you.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He pronounces cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

You hesitate before answering. "Scared." You flinch as you say it, almost expecting a physical retaliation. He just tilts his head.

"That's no good, is it? Hnn... What would make you feel better?"

You stare at him. "I- I don't know." You breathe. "I don't... Know."

He pulls you into a hug, pressing you against his chest and settling his head in the crook of your neck. "You're safe, okay? You're safe." He soothes, gently patting your back. 

You open your mouth to protest, but nothing comes out. Honestly, you're thankful for the warmth. That cave is fucking cold. "Thanks," you mumble.

"Shhh," he mutters gently into your ear. "Just relax, okay? You're fine."

"Mmm." You hum, unclenching your jaw. You close your eyes slowly, easing your tensed muscles. "C-can I go home?" You ask meekly.

"Tomorrow." He promises. "Tomorrow you can leave."

"Why tomorrow?"

He doesn't answer. He just keeps silently patting your back.

You take a deep breath and shift into a more comfortable position. You feel groggy still, and "tomorrow" will come faster if you sleep. You smile softly at the thought of seeing your friends and family again. You open your eyes briefly before drifting off, just enough to register his hand snaking around your throat before taking your final shaky breath.

**Author's Note:**

> lol you've been had


End file.
